


House

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, M/M, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten years away from town, Dean Winchester is back - and he wants to pick up from where he left off. For Castiel, that means something very specific...</p>
            </blockquote>





	House

Castiel bit his lip hard. Across the room from him was a very familiar face – vividly familiar. Those mysterious eyes, filled with several shades of gemstone greens, laughed knowingly. Castiel felt himself blush as he walked from the classroom discreetly.

By the next hour, news had spread. After moving away for a few years, Dean Winchester was back. The last time he’d been in town was ten years ago for the first grade. They were all six years old back then, but even now, they all still remembered Dean Winchester. He’d been sly, roguish, brilliant beyond compare. Now that he was back, it was only a matter of time before he would be informed of all he had missed.

Castiel breathed deeply against the bathroom stall. He was hiding, of course, and deciding if he should skip the rest of the day or not.

Suddenly, he heard approaching footsteps. Castiel ducked and stepped back from the wall, making himself as invisible as possible. The bathroom door opened.

“I can’t believe it!” someone said. “Dean bloody Winchester is back!”

Castiel shivered when he heard Dean laugh in response.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. Castiel shivered again. Dean’s voice was like the motor of a car: rough, low, and steady. “Did I miss much?”

A third voice sighed and complained about having to be in the bathroom just to fix their hair.

The first voice, however, answered, “Not especially. Do you have anything in particular in mind?”

Dean hummed in thought for a moment before answering. By that point, Castiel was leaning against the stall wall again.

“Castiel,” Dean nodded. “I thought I saw him in my homeroom, but he walked out before I could say anything.”

The others in the room laughed.

“I wouldn’t be seen with him, Dean,” one smirked.

“He’s gay,” another whispered. “We all knew since, like, fifth grade, but he only officially came out last year.”

“If you’re seen with him,” the first voice grinned, “everyone will think you’re gay, too!”

Dean only hummed in thought again, saying nothing. Castiel, meanwhile, closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. There was his fear, fully realized. Dean must remember what had happened, Cas thought. Dean wouldn’t have forgotten, would he?

Castiel waited until the boys left before striding quickly out of the bathroom, down the hallway, and out of the school doors. When he arrived home, he tried to think of excuses to skip school the next day.

 

On Thursday, Cas steeled himself as he walked to his homeroom. Inside, Dean was sitting on a desk, laughing from the center of a large group. Cas skirted the edge and sat down with embarrassment far away in the corner.

Much to his relief, no one seemed to notice him so long as Dean was present. Dean was much more interesting than the sullen, serious, homosexual student who lived in his own head most of the time. That day of school came and went, and Cas was so relieved that he didn’t immediately leave the building.

Naturally, Dean Winchester found him.

Cas was alone in the library. The media specialists knew and adored Castiel; he was bright, calm, and he loved the books dearly. They always smiled and even allowed him alone in the library.

“The door is locked,” they’d smile almost maternally, “so when you’re done finding a book, just scan it at the desk and close this door behind you.”

For the better part of junior high and now high school, they’d told him this. Now, Castiel was alone and gazing at bookshelves when he heard a knock on the locked doors. Looking through the door’s window, he saw Dean.

“Let me in?” Dean asked softly. “I want to talk to you.”

Cas deliberated for a moment before reluctantly opening the door.

“Cas!” Dean grinned. He strutted into the abandoned library with glee in his eyes. He scanned the shelves absently as Castiel made sure the door closed properly behind him. “It’s been so long!”

Cas bit his tongue and tried to smile. He nodded.

“We were best friends,” Dean smiled happily, turning from a series about vampires to see Cas’ uncomfortable expression. “Do you remember?”

Again, Cas nodded silently.

“Remember when we watched the birds at recess?” Dean laughed. “We used to draw wings on everything, remember?”

Cas’ brow furrowed. He took unsteady breaths.

“I heard Meg asked you out,” Dean said obliviously. “Why’d you turn her down? I mean, I always thought she was crazy, but you liked her, didn’t you?”

Cas tilted his head before finally speaking.

“What do you want, Dean?” he said, stepping forward. Dean was five feet away, his hand lazily draped over the spine of a random book. Castiel’s blue eyes were struggling to meet Dean’s now intense gaze.

“I wanted to catch up,” he said. His tone was lighter than before. “I know it’s been ten years, but I’ve been hoping we could…”

Cas waited while Dean waved a hand helplessly in the air.

“Well,” he finally managed, “I thought we could pick up where we left off.”

Cas nodded.

“Let’s do that,” he said sarcastically.

Swiftly, he stepped forward and grabbed Dean by the neck. He pulled him in for a kiss, and Dean grunted against him for a moment before relaxing. When Cas backed away, Dean clenched and unclenched his fists.

“That’s not exactly what I meant,” he whispered.

“Really?” Cas responded dryly. “That was the last thing I remember we did before you left.”

“Look, Cas,” Dean laughed unsteadily, “I’m sorry I got too into our game of house in first grade, okay? I’m sorry I got so into the game that I dove in for a passionate kiss. In my defense, though, we were six.”

Castiel rolled his eyes.

“You know, you made growing up very confusing for me,” Castiel said angrily, walking around Dean to go back to the bookshelf he’d been inspecting.

“I’m sorry,” Dean groaned, swiveling around to follow him. “I want to be your friend again, Cas.”

“I know they told you I’m gay, Dean,” he sighed.

“I know you know,” Dean nodded quietly. “I saw your feet under the bathroom stall door. I’d recognize those shoelaces anywhere.”

Castiel was caught off guard.

“How?” he asked genuinely.

Dean pointed downward at the white shoelaces on which ‘Castiel’ had been written several times over with a sharpie. Cas groaned and turned away again. He mentally took note that he should yell at his brother later.

“If they see you with me, they’ll think you’re gay, too,” Cas said bluntly. “If you’re not ready to combat those rumors, I understand. You already have quite the gathering.”

Dean pursed his lips. “I don’t see the need to combat anything.”

When Cas looked sideways at Dean, all he saw was the back of his head as he walked out of the library.

 

The next day, Castiel walked in late to homeroom. The excitement of Dean Winchester coming back to school had died down, and people were back to their usual state. Unfortunately for Castiel, that meant they were back to their old comments about his attire or his belongings or his attitude.

By lunch, Castiel had been called several impolite names. What really bothered him, however, was that Dean was nowhere to be seen. Then, after school, Dean was in the hallway showing off the interesting charm his brother had given him for Christmas.

“Hey, Cas!” he waved. “Come join us!”

The group around Dean snickered before reminding Dean that they didn’t want to be seen hanging out with someone who didn’t like chicks.

“He’s my friend,” Dean shrugged, still calling Castiel over to them.

“He’s gay,” one boy whispered with a sneer.

Swiftly, Cas ran past them all and broke into a run for his house.

 

Castiel would have given anything to not go to school on the upcoming Monday. Luckily, he fell ill with a cold. By morning, he was so nauseous and congested that he couldn’t even eat. Instead, Cas simply moped around the house, walking from one room to the other with no real purpose. He drifted calmly, like a ghost, through the halls of the house. He picked up random objects on the way only to deposit them somewhere else. He grabbed a pen from the living room, dropped it off in the kitchen, grabbed a shoe from the doorway and took it to the bathroom, and made other random exchanges that he knew would annoy someone later on.

Eventually, Castiel found himself lying on the couch in the front room when the doorbell rang. He groaned, grunted, grumbled, and growled with effort to stand. When he reached the door, he opened it to find a bouquet of ferns, daisies, and dandelions with a note attached.

‘I hope you feel better soon, Cas.’

Castiel brought the bouquet inside with a confused smile.

 

It took four days for Cas’s cold to pass. Each day, a bouquet of ferns, daisies, and dandelions was left on the porch with the same note attached. Cas never caught sight of whoever left the gift. Then the weekend came, providing a two day long opportunity for anxiety to peak. After that, Castiel could not escape from school any longer.

 

When Castiel arrived to homeroom, he saw a bouquet of ferns, daisies, and dandelions on his desk. Sitting in his chair was Dean Winchester, tapping his fingers against the table while facing the window.

“Hey, look who it is!” Crowley smirked from the other side of the room.

Dean looked up immediately and saw a blushing face staring at him, uncomprehending. In a sudden fit of annoyance, Dean walked toward Castiel. He grabbed Castiel by the arm, watched his eyes very closely to make sure they were agreeing with him, and leaned in for a deep kiss. Dean made sure to visibly use his tongue in an attempt to silence the group.

When they pulled apart, Castiel was gasping and Dean held firmly onto Cas’ hand.

“Now do you get it?” he asked Cas quietly. “I meant what I said about picking up where we left off. I thought we could start with a date, but when you dove right in for that kiss in the library…”

While Cas nodded, the others in the room shifted uncomfortably. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Cas and I will be out on the lawn if you want to join us.”

Then, Dean dragged a confused Castiel out of the school doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple high school fic. No big deal. :) Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
